


what born and disappears again and again; like a snow.

by shapuccinno



Category: Chihayafuru, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 言の葉の庭 | Kotonoha no Niwa | Garden of Words (2013)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi adalah payung yang rusak. | Takao membuat peta menuju mimpinya. | Kise-kun seperti salju. | Jean menjanjikan Armin sebuah dunia yang lain. Empat, untuk satu ditambah tiga; happy birthday, kearuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	what born and disappears again and again; like a snow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kearuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kearuff/gifts).



**i am a broken umbrella**

Taichi adalah payung yang patah. Tangkainya bengkok dan ia penuh lubang, membiarkan Chihaya yang berteduh di bawahnya basah.

Ketika dunia berbuat tidak adil kepada gadis itu Taichi tak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik untuk sekedar membiarkan Chihaya tersenyum kepada hujan. Yang ia lakukan tak lebih dari membuat Chihaya melebur bersama air dan hanyut dalam nama Arata. Arata, Arata, Arata. Arata yang digenggamnya erat seperti tali kini memilih untuk lepas. Arata telah berubah menjadi benang yang licin namun tajam dan menggores telapak tangan Chihaya dengan sayatan merah yang mungkin tak akan hilang selamanya.

Chihaya seolah limbung dan kehilangan pusat semestanya namun Taichi tak bisa memberinya tempat lain untuk berpijak

Titik-titik air menembus lubang-lubang pada sang payung yang rusak dan Chihaya terisak. Taichi mengamati (sekaligus mengutuki dalam hati mengapa ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa) bagaimana gadis itu perlahan-lahan melebur bersama air yang menggerus dirinya, tidak menyisakan hal lain selain asa yang putus dan duka yang mendalam. Karuta dan mimpi larut dalam air dan mengalir jauh bersama hilir sungai. Chihaya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun yang bisa Taichi tangkap hanya silabel terakhir dari lirih suaranya.

"--ta."

Taichi mengerti namun hal itu tak cukup untuk menambal lubang dan memperbaiki tangkainya yang bengkok.

Hujan ini belum selesai turun dan Chihaya telah lebur. Satu-satunya orang yang tersisa baginya untuk dilindungi bahkan tidak bisa ia payungi.

"Maafkan aku, Chihaya."

Hujan ini belum berakhir.

 

.

.

 

**map to my dreams**

 

Suatu hari nanti, Takao ingin namanya terpajang dalam artikel majalah fesyen ternama di dunia sebagai seorang _trendsetter_ model sepatu wanita yang dikagumi oleh berbagai kalangan.

Suatu hari nanti, Takao ingin melihat sepatunya terpajang dalam rak-rak department store dan menjadi rebutan; toko-toko harus meminta maaf kepada pembeli karena stok sepatu Takao yang mereka punya habis lebih cepat dan sesegera mungkin menelpon supplier untuk restock.

Suatu hari nanti, Takao ingin melihat seseorang yang bangga dan bahagia memakai sepatu buatannya, mengatakan hal itu padanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Suatu hari nanti, Takao ingin melihat tiga mimpinya itu ada dalam diri seorang Yukino Yukari di bawah kanopi hijau dedaunan yang basah terkena rintik hujan yang baru reda.

Takao menemukan Yukino di setiap belokan dalam peta menuju mimpinya.

 

.

.

 

**like a snow**

 

Pemuda itu bernama Kise dan ia memiliki sepasang mata yang indah. Bagi Kuroko terlalu indah untuk dimiliki manusia; wajar mengingat ia tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Ia menggunakan ranting yang jatuh dari pohon untuk menyentuh pundak Kuroko dan ia terlihat berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak melompat dan membuat Kuroko sesak oleh dada dan tangannya meskipun Kuroko tahu segemas apa Kise padanya. Mata indahnya seringkali tertutup di balik sebuah topeng yang kadang-kadang iseng Kuroko buka hanya untuk melihat bagaimana dirinya terpantul di keping cokelat madu itu. Ketika Kuroko tumbuh semakin tinggi, tinggi badan Kise tetap konstan sehingga Kuroko pernah bercanda mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan lebih tinggi dibanding Kise; suatu hari yang tak akan pernah datang.

"Kise-kun."

Kuroko membuka percakapan di tengah angin yang berhembus dan rumput yang bergesekan.

"Ya?"

"Kau seperti salju."

"Eh?"

"Menghilang jika disentuh."

Kise tidak menjawab dan Kuroko pun tak menyadari bahwa di balik topeng itu ada seulas senyum pahit.

.

Kuroko mungkin bukanlah seorang pencetus teori yang hebat, karena setelah Kise tereduksi menjadi butiran cahaya seperti kunang-kunang dan padam dengan hanya menyisakan selembar _yukata_ -nya di atas tanah, ia menyadari bahwa Kise bukan salju.

"Aku salah. Kau bukan salju, Kise-kun."

Suaranya yang lirih bersatu bersama angin.

"Salju ketika disentuh, ia akan menghilang, tapi tahun depan ia akan turun lagi."

Betapa Kuroko berharap Kise benar-benar serupa salju agar ia bisa kembali.

 

.

.

 

**to the new world**

 

"Dengar aku, Armin, suatu hari nanti kau akan tidur di atas kasur yang hangat, punya rumah dengan dapur yang mengepulkan asap, dan makan daging dua kali sehari. Aku berani berjanji."

Janji Jean janji tentara. Seperti tambang yang kuat untuk digenggam namun terasa panas setelah ia lepas. Armin tidak lantas menggenggam janji itu begitu saja; ia hanya tersenyum, tidak mengomentari janji Jean tersebut bahkan dengan satu kalimat. Suhu tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk membiarkan suaranya keluar dan otot-otot wajahnya terlalu lemah untuk membuatnya berucap.

"Oleh karena itu, bertahanlah."

Jean menjanjikannya utopia yang mungkin dalam keadaan kali ini hanya bisa hidup dalam mimpi.

Armin tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa selama Jean ada di sisinya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa untuk kali ini, ia hanya ingin mengingat memori-memori indah yang untuk beberapa tahun terakhir ini dihiasi profil Jean dalam setiap lembarnya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia sudah merasa cukup bahagia dengan pikiran bahwa saat ia tertidur nanti, akan ada Jean di sisinya, menyebut namanya dalam konsiusinya yang perlahan memudar.

Dalam dunia Armin yang baru tidak akan ada Jean dan senyumnya ataupun kata-katanya yang terkadang menyakitkan namun ia akan terbang dengan sayap yang setengahnya adalah milik Jean, dan Armin merasa cukup dengan itu semua. Sehingga, ketika Jean memanggil namanya untuk terakhir kali sebelum timbre bariton itu terbang ditiup angin, Armin masih sempat tersenyum.

"Armin?"

_._

_Berbahagialah, Jean. Berbahagialah sepertiku._

**Author's Note:**

> Tanggal satu ditambah bulan tiga sama dengan empat jadi cuma bikin empat HAHA MAAP. #ndlosor  
> Ini cacat banget maafkan I will try to write more decent one next time when I already got my rhythm ;; happy birthday my maso buddy wish you all the best i love you ;;;


End file.
